dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Thanks for Waiting, Lord Beerus! A Super Saiyan God Is Born at Last!
Sorry About the Wait, Beerus — Finally, Super Saiyan God is Born! (お待たせ、ビルス様　ついに超サイヤ人ゴッド誕生！, O Matase, Birusu-sama　Tsui ni Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Tanjō!) is the ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is September 6, 2015. Summary On Bulma's cruise ship, Goten and Trunks bring out the Dragon Balls. Beerus remarks that those must be the "wishing spheres", though he thought they were supposed to be bigger. Whis explains about how the God of Earth is a Namekian, and that the "wishing spheres" of Earth are indeed smaller. As Shenron is summoned, the Pilaf Gang see him as they row away from the cruise ship, and realize that the Dragon Balls were on board after all. Goku asks Shenron to bring them Super Saiyan God, but Shenron explains that Super Saiyan God is a figure from Saiyan myth, and does not currently exist. However, Shenron does know the method for producing Super Saiyan God: according to a Namekian book of legends, if five pure-hearted Saiyans hold hands and pour their hearts into another pure-hearted Saiyan, the god of the Saiyans will be born. With that, Shenron bids a very respectful farewell to Beerus and departs. Piccolo thinks things are hopeless because they only have four pure-hearted Saiyans, but Master Roshi says that Vegeta is no longer evil. Chi-Chi also defends him by saying Vegeta took the family on vacation and he is a good father. Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks hold hands and attempt to turn Goku into a Super Saiyan God. Vegeta complains about Goku getting the honor, but Goku says they'll make Vegeta one next. Though Goku's ki grows higher than before, he still doesn't feel like a god. Whis interjects that according to Shenron's instructions, the Saiyans need to infuse their "hearts" rather than their "ki". What's more, since five Saiyans must share their hearts with one more, a total of six pure-hearted Saiyans are needed. Things seem truly hopeless now, and Beerus begins charging another attack to destroy the Earth, but Videl interrupts, revealing that she’s pregnant with Gohan's child. Everyone celebrates, and Chi-Chi even suggests that they name the baby "Gomen". Though nobody is sure if it will work, the group tries the hand-holding ritual once more, this time with Videl added to the mix. At first nothing seems to happen, and Goku suggests that perhaps Vegeta or even Gohan's baby isn't pure-hearted, but after the group concentrates more a light begins shining out from Videl. Golden clouds begin swirling around the cruise ship, and the seas become violent, creating a whirlpool that starts sucking in the Pilaf Gang’s rowboat. Goku says his body is starting to hurt a little, and now a blue light surrounds the group. A huge pillar of light shoots out from them and pierces through the clouds, and the group begins to shake. Goku glows red, and when the glow fades, he has transformed into a younger-looking, thinner form with bright red hair. Dende seems to offer confirmation that Goku is now a god. Beerus is reminded of the figure from his dream, and Goku is totally excited. Trivia *During the Super Saiyan God ritual, the golden energy from the rest of the Super Saiyans causes Videl's hair to take on the blonde hue, leading many fans to believe that Videl transforms into a Super Saiyan by using Pan's Saiyan heritage. ca:Episodi 9 (BDS) pt-br:Desculpe pela demora, Bills — Finalmente, o Deus Super Saiyajin nasce! Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Battle of Gods Saga